Anime Slumber Party
by Lady Kilala
Summary: Its an Anime Slumber Party, and the Psychotic Levin Anime Idol Is the host!
1. Chapter 1

(Welcome to the Anime Slumber party! Hope you have fun reading this. I would like to give thanks to wolfdragongirl122 for helping me with this story. And, lending me her Levin character, from her story Anime Idol)

Chapter One

Levin: (Sipping through her Coca Cola) remember me? (Holds up Spork of Doom)

OniYuri: Aren't you that psychotic judge from Anime Idol?

Levin: Yup! And I brought my good old friend Bob! (Has arm around the janitor) We're gonna have some fun (Psychotic gleam)

OniYuri: (Clueless) Yay!

Pink: I don't think she meant it like that.

OniYuri: Meant it like what?

Pink: (Sweatdrop) Never Mind

(Edward Elric enters)

Edward: (Sees Levin) I thought I got rid of you!

Alphonse: (Slaps his brother over the head) you tried to get rid of your own girlfriend?

OniYuri and Pink: Girlfriend!

OniYuri: (Pokes Levin) I thought you hated boys, and boys were scared of you.

Pink: (Mutters) what is this world coming to?

(Silver Fox enters)

Silver Fox: (Munching on potato chips) what's up?

Levin: (Psychotic Gleam) POTATO CHIPS! (Charges)

Pink and OniYuri: (Grabs Silver Fox out of Levin's way)

Silver Fox: (Blink, Blink) Let go of me! (Squirms)

Edward: (Tosses a bag of potato chips at Levin) Here.

Levin: (Clings to Edward with watery eyes) I wuv you! (Sniffle)

Edward: (Blink, Blink) Uh …..

Levin: (Munches on potato chips with a satisfified smile)

Edward: (Mutters) Figures, she only wanted me for the food!

(Miroku enters)

Levin: (Spots Miroku) Who let him in here!

Miroku: (Gasp) Who let her in here (Points at Levin)

OniYuri: This party is gonna be fun! (Puts an arm around Levin and Miroku's shoulder)

Miroku: (Touches OniYuri's butt) Ah! The feel of another!

(Slap!)

Pink: Pervert! Who let a pervert in here! Huh, huh? I demand answers

Levin: Yeah! (Stops) I just agreed with a girly girl …. And someone whose name is of the color I hate. (Raises Spork) Seppaku(Suicide) must be commited! (Puts Spork to Janitors' neck making it look like the janitor was holding the Spork himself.

Pink: Wait! (Fwaps with Pole of Doom) No killing guests.

Levin: But, I am the host!

Everyone: (Dead Silence)

Levin: (Chuckles evilly) No one will escape my wrath! (Dramatic music, lightning flashes in the background)

(End)

Please review if you want this story to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Levin: (Having a 'Horror Movie' moment)

OniYuri: A little full of herself isn't she?

Pink: A little? The Titanic wouldn't be big enough to describe it!

Silver Fox: She needs a hobby

(All three nod in agreement)

Edward: (Sigh) I wouldn't say that if I were …

Levin: (Bashes them with the Spork of Doom) Calling me crazy, eh? (Psychotic Gleam)

Edward: (Finishes) …. You.

Miroku: Still violent as ever … (Rises staff, bonks Edward in the head)

Edward: (Psychotic gleam) What was that for! (Huff, Huff)

Miroku: Yup, destinies are destined to be intertwined.

Levin and Edward: What did he say?

OniYuri: Monk language (Nod) very hard to understand.

Pink: (Clings to Miroku's Neck) Speak English will ya?

Silver Fox: Aw, don't blame the helpless pervert.

Alphonse: Should I leave the room?

Levin: (Tackles Alphonse) Stay or die! (Dramatic Lightning)

Alphonse: (Whimper) she's worse then our teacher!

Edward: That lightning is getting old.

Levin: Are you criticizing me?

OniYuri: That's not what he meant; he just meant that you're mentally challenged.

Pink: (Mumbles) Wrong choice of words.

Levin: Oh ho! So that's what you think of me! (Folds arms) the truth is finally out.

Edward: What? I never said that!

OniYuri: Sure you did, remember when we discussed things at the Ramen shop?

Silver Fox: Eddy, is a two timer? (Gasp)

Pink: How can you do that to Levin? (Doom)

Edward: (Annoyed) I didn't do anything

(Kyou Sohma enters)

Silver Fox: (Drops Potato Chips) It's him! Hide me!

Pink: (Stands in front of Silver Fox) eh, why am I doing this?

Silver Fox: (Blushing) who invited him?

Kyou: Who invited Shigure? (Fume)

(Shigure enters)

Shigure: Kyou, relax and try to have some fun! (Optimistic)

Kyou: If you're talking about you're kind of fun, then hell no. (Notices all the girls)

Shigure: Such foul words (Sniffle)

Girls: (Sparkly eyed)

Boys: (Glance)

Shigure: Ooo, high school girls! (Happy)

Kyou: I didn't even want to come to this place anyway, you dragged me here by force.

Shigure: Only because it was for your own good.

Levin: (Swoons over Kyou) Hi.. (Bats her sparkly eyes)

Edward: (Twitch, blink)

Alphonse (To Ed): Do something or you might be dumped!

Edward: (Huff) I didn't even want in the relationship anyway.

Alphonse: (Slap!) You idiot!

Edward: Hey! Don't hit your older brother!

Alphonse: You deserved it!

Edward: I did not.

(Meanwhile)

Kyou: Erm …. Who are you?

Levin: I'm so glad you asked, I'm …

(Edward goes between them)

Edward: She's my girlfriend

Levin: Ed, I hate you! (Boots him in the sky) Shrimp!

Kyou: Not interested

Levin: (Slouch) I've been turned down? (Walks away absently)

Silver Fox: Poor Levin

OniYuri: The agony of Rejection

Pink: Yay! Good for you Kyou! (Waves a flag)

Miroku: I think I'll comfort her.

Edward: (Puts Miroku on Chokehold) I don't think so.

Alphonse: If things keep happening like this the house will be deserted! No one's even compatible.

(Silver Fox, Pink, and OniYuri nod in unison)

(End)

XD The house is filled with such drama. Next I shall introduce more perverts and violent people! (To anime characters: You know who you are) I think Silver Fox, Pink, and OniYuri(The made ups) are the only ones getting along. (Smile) If you want some fluff, review the pairs you want to be fluffed, and I'll have it done in a jiffy! n.n All odd pairings are more then welcome (Loves odd pairings) The wierderthe funnier!


	3. Chapter 3

wolfdragongirl122: We got a author who joined this story: Iso-Chan who is doing the made up character Rhi! n.n

Chapter 3

Levin: (Sitting in the corner of Rejected) Boo hoot

OniYuri: Boo hoot? What is she, an owl?

Pink: She had it coming (To Kyou) Good Job (Flashes 20 bucks)

Kyou: Eh? (Takes Money) I've never been paid for this before …

Silver Fox: You're dirtying his mind! (Takes the 20 away from Kyou) Thank you (Points finger accusingly at Pink) Infidel!

Pink: Did she just say … what I think she said?

OniYuri: A non-believer? (Gasp) You're a non-believer? (Slaps) Traitor!

Edward: (Blink, Blink) Um … (Is a non-believer, so says nothing)

OniYuri: (Points to Ed) Non-believer!

Edward: Ack (Inches away) she's a mind reader!

Alphonse: (Goes all small) Everyone's rhyming.

OniYuri: (Raises Flag of Doom) all non-believers shall perish!

(Everyone takes a giant step back)

Levin (Currently playing poker with Rejected skeletons): Let's see, Royal flush!

Pink: It's Royal Rush!

OniYuri: I'm sure it is Royal Flush …

Edward: (Jumps in the game chibi-style) I'll kick your ass!

Levin: (Twitch) this is … (Boots him out of corner) for the rejected only! (Pulls out teacher staff, taps at the sign a couple times)

Alphonse: You really should give her time …

Edward: (Mumbles) shut up Al.

(Rhi enters)

Rhi (Dragging her feet) need … doughnuts …. (Eyes widen) DOUGHUTS! (Lands in a pile of clothes) t … (Shadow casts) the donuts disappeared! (Points at OniYuri) You ate them all.

OniYuri: I didn't me swear! (Backs away from the donut crazed woman) I'm innocent!

(Hatori Enters)

Hatori: (Glance) I knew you'd be here.

Rhi: (Innocent) Just came by to Erm …(Puts arm around OniYuri) some friends (Whispers to OniYuri) Doughnut thief!

Hatori: (Suspicious) I see.

Rhi: (Tears) you … (Sniffle) don't you believe me?

Hatori: (Backs away)

Rhi: (Dramatically) I'm having your kids dammit! Don't you love me any more!

Everyone: (Blink, Blink)

Levin: You're pregnant …. with his …. baby? (Hands chocolate) you have my sympathy

Rhi: Yay! Chocolate! (Tries to eat but Hatori took it) It's a gift, you can't take it away! It's only right that I eat it.

Hatori: You're pregnant?

Rhi: What?

Hatori: Are you?

Rhi: I … I'm not sure ….

OniYuri: (Sweatdrop)

Silver Fox: She forgot she was pregnant?

Pink: She could be faking … maybe.

Hatori: When was the last time you had your period?

OniYuri: (Whacks with Flag of doom) pervert!

Hatori: A doctor … not a pervert. (Bump)

Shigure: ooh; Tori-san you're so naughty! (Pats shoulder) Atta-boy!

Hatori: (Vein pop) Get … lost (Boots him in the sky)

Shigure: (whimper) so mean!

Rhi: (Blink) I don't know …

Hatori: ….

Rhi: What's that anyway?

Everyone except OniYuri: (Falls back anime-style)

OniYuri: (Only 12) Yeah, what is it?

Shigure: (Pats Rhi) so innocent ….

Rhi: Oh, you mean that thing!

Hatori: …..yeah … (Thinks) She's seventeen yet …..

Rhi: It's that thing at the end of a sentence!

OniYuri: I already knew that ….

Pink: She really is an idiot …..

Shigure: Such accusations!

Rhi: I know what it is, it's the thing that happens …. Every month! I haven't had it for three …. is something wrong with me? (Innocent look)

Edward and Alphonse: ………..

Hatori: Erm …. no ……any morning sickness?

Rhi: (Nod)

Hatori: Queasiness?

Rhi: (Hesitates, nod)

Hatori: (Stunned)

Rhi: Did I pass the test?

Hatori: You're pregnant ….

Rhi: Do I get a doughnut if I am?

Hatori: No!

Rhi: (Starts crying) You don't love me! How could you!

Hatori: Fine, Fine! (Surrenders, knows not to get a pregnant woman mad) here (Hands Apple filling donuts)

Rhi: (Sniffle) I want my chocolate back ….(Sniffle)

Hatori: (Relunctantly hands it over)

Rhi: (Gasp) Hatori! This is the greatest gift ever!

Everyone: (Twitch)

(End)

Yup, so goes Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed it. n.n Please review if you wish this story to continue! And also please tell me which made up you like the best. (Just Curious)


End file.
